Scletus
Scletus is a Fanbase OC inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise exclusively for the Original Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. He was created on July 28th, 2014. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Scletus Age: 13 Years old (Physically that is) Gender: Male Race: Skull Kid Allegiance: Neutral Occupation: Shop Keeper Personality: Childish, Stubborn, scaredy cat, Liar, Ignorant, Opportunist, superiority complex (Treats Korok and Kikwi as servants) Other: -Has a knack for business, though his lack of knowledge in some of the items he gets means he can undersell rare things from time to time or overprice things he deems valuable despite it not being the case. -Will abuse any display of being "In need" to sell something. No buying means no help from him. a smart business person can actually turn the tables and sell him things or even use the "I will buy x thing for a good quantity if you do Y thing first" trick. Abilities: - Smaller Size (Harder to Hit) - Agile and quick on feet. - Excellent memory (Will remember faces of those who either buy or don't from him) - Puppet manipulation. Due to his small size and easily-scared nature, he has opted on building a large puppet to even the odds and act in his place. He knows ventriloquism to make it appear like the tall dude behind him is the real deal, but getting him nervous will make it's movements puppet-like and clear. Weaknesses: - Fire - Magic - Physical Force/Trauma - His Nerves/Scared of new things. History: Before turning he was the son of a traveling merchant, learning the family business from a very early age. Though confident of going from place to place, he was often hiding from new customer due to being shy. Years passed and he learned to hide his fear to new things by imitating his father's way of selling things, which most often than not passed as being stubborn. For a while they lead a very succesful life, even turning into a mid-high status. Things seemed good for a while and he grew lazy. His parents contracted tutors to teach him, though the kid would treat them as buttlers more than once. One faithful day, he overheard that a deal was not going very well in the forest near lake hylia. Not wanting to go, his dad still forced him to come to see for himself if he had learned anything. Once there they found out it was because of the business scrubs in the area that it was difficult to get a solid stablishment settled. Stupidly, he went into the forest to see what could be done and, after a lot of deku nuts to the face when trying to convince the deku in the area he noticed he was lost. After awakening as a Skull kid, he kept doing what felt right and opened a little shop. Though business was pathetic, he took pride whenever he made a sale every few months. Though monsters and sometimes Deku would try and make him desist, he stubbornly made an inimidating puppet to prove he can do it. Fun Facts *Him & his puppet have inspiration drawn from the seller in Resident Evil 4 and Nemesis T-Type from Resident Evil 3. Beyond that there is no other that was taken from those games though. *His puppet also carries a series of references among which a Broken Hookshot, a Broken Biggoron sword, The Couple's Mask, a Waluigi Mask (Which originally was the Circus Leader's mask) and a Tiko Mask. Category:Athorment Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Azalia Category:Land of Hyrule